Mars
Summary Born sometime after the beginning of Time, he grew up in a ethereal plane alongside his family. They lived under their father’s law and order. Soon he, Mercury, Venus, and Pluto rose against their father’s wishes in order to go and be free. Sol was defeated (but not dead) and Mercury took control of the entire plane. Soon Mars grew tiresome of his older brother’s older views on things and he challenged him for supremacy. He poisoned Mercury before the fight to ensure victory for he knew Mercury was much better than he was, but not as clever it seemed. Mars had won the epic battle and ruled for a good 2 billion years under a ruthless bloody fist. Creatura saw he was disrupting evolution throughout many planets and she sent her personal servants to kick them out of the Plane of Planetary Guardians. Each planet was now guarded by its own guardian. Mars had a civilization of highly advanced warmongers. He gained much power from these beasts of the galaxy. They were even speeding up their neighbor planet Earth’s ‘humans’ into the Bronze Age. Then, the first galactic war known as the "Kandoran Blight" took place, and the Martians upon Mars were wiped out with a select few escaping to outer-rim planets within the galaxy. Mars’ power suddenly slowed in it’s feeding after the war. He grew impatient of a new conflict to take place and went to Earth and hid in the shadows, plotting man against man, brother against brother all to sate his thirst for conflict and blood. It wasn't until the Great Depression that he became known as the Shadow Mafia. He had men following his rule without them ever seeing him, and he controlled a very large crime syndicate. His elite were members of his "Masquerade". His power rose to new heights in this one decade and he was at the prime of his condition. Powers and Stats Mars '(''ma-rz) '''Tier: 4-C Name: 'Mars '''Origin: 'Masquerade '''Age: Billions of years old Gender: '''Male '''Powers and Abilities: Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Agility, Immortality Type 3, Chaos Manipulation (High-level) Short and Long Range Energy Attack, Regeneration (high) Destructive Energy Manipulation, Elemental Aura, Spatial-Gravitation Manipulation, Immortality Negation, Chaos Empowerment, Planet Destruction, Fear Inducement Attack Potency: Star Level [http://world-of-cataclysm.wikia.com/wiki/Speed Speed]: '''Massively FTL+ '(Around 215 times the speed of light; 143152470494 Mp/H) 'Lifting Strength: Stellar 2x10^29 to ? kg (The mass of a smaller stars and beyond) '''Striking Strength: Class XGJ: (Physical Strikes are casual Large or Multi-Planet level to Star level.) Durability: Star Level Stamina: 'Unknown '''Range: '''Universe Level '''Standard Equipment: ' * '''Ignis – A powerful blade forged sometime during the birth of the universe’ birth. It was forged by the great blacksmith of the gods under Craetura. It has the spirit of a long dead being trapped within the blade that gives it the power to create flames that could incinerate an atmosphere. * Glacies – An equally powerful blade created by Mars’ younger sister Pluto. She was fond of his rulership when Mars ruled the galaxy in the youth of the galaxy and presented him this blade which could freeze even Light. It can freeze a star into death. * Cloak – It was made of the heaviest yet flexible material ever found in the galaxy. He wears it to increase his natural speed and strength when he removes his cloak. With it on, his normal abilities are halved. Intelligence: '''Billions of years worth of knowledge, expert fighter. '''Notable Attacks/ Techniques: * Planetary Destruction: 'As his hand clenches, the planet slowly gets crushed, and he can crush it entirely in an instant if he wanted to, destroying the entire planet. * '''Planetary Destruction Blast: '''He fires an orb of chaos energy powerful enough to decimate a planet at a target. * '''Chaos Beam: ' A beam attack that he can strengthen enough to destroy a Star. * '''Corruption: He can be turned into his gem form, but when attempting to absorb his abilities or power, he will leech off of the person and eventually become that person, retaining their look but having pitch black skin and yellow eyes and sharp teeth. * Pandemonium: A fiery boost in his cloakless form where his abilities become for monstrous and more unpredictable. * Chaos: The ability to gain power from conflict and use it as energy to obliterate his target. * Rapture: A destructive ability that allows him to use other beings’ life force to fuel his hunger for death and power.Category:CharactersCategory:Tier 4 Others Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Theme: Murder Battle Theme: Hell Girl ~Quotes~ "This is it? Humanity's last hope is nothing!" ~ Mars when confronted by Sage, Namaikina, and Toxxin. "Fear in terror, as I destroy your world...Planetary Destruction..." ~ Mars to Earth (guardian) in Earth's last attempt to stop Mars. ""Father, I feel today is the day that you no longer had to waste such energy on a poor child such as Earth!" ~ Mars before he destroys the Sun.Category:Sword user Category:Energy User Category:Masquerade